


Home Video

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Come Inside, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dildos, F/M, Fingering, Multi, PWP, Recording sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, baby girl kink, balls, inflating dildos, master kink, pet name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger invite a guest to one of their nightly streaming of sex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Rubeus Hagrid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Home Video

“That’s it baby girl, swallow me whole.” 

Hermione whimpered, she felt a large hand caress her face. Her arms were bound behind her and her legs bent and spread. She hung up side down, in the middle of the room, her body parallel with the floor, the ropes around her body held her in mid air. 

A fat cock gently pushed against her lips. She allowed her Master to slip his dick inside her mouth. 

“Good girl.” Severus Snape put both hands on her head, slowly thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth. He moaned, his baby girl looked so beautiful bound and gagging on his cock. His eyes raked over her body. Her breasts squeezed by the ropes, turning them a reddish purple. Her nipples were puffy from his clamps. Her stomach was lined with ropes, her legs squeezed and pulled part. Not allowing her any movement. 

He started thrusting faster, “Such a good girl, taking Master’s cock so well.” 

Soon he felt his balls tense, he pulled out his cock enough where just the head was in her mouth.

“Hnn!” Hermione felt hot come fill her mouth, some of it leaking out the corners. Once her Master pulled out, she kept the come in her mouth, she didn’t dare swallow. Not until Master said so. 

Severus let his cock fall between his legs. He gently turned her towards the camera. “Smile for the camera baby girl.” 

Hermione smiled, come dripped down her face, covering it. 

Severus kissed her come covered lips. “Good girl.” 

He then used his hand to scoop his come back into her mouth, “Lick.” Hermione licked his fingers, cleaning them. 

He spun her around until her exposed cunt was in direct view of the camera. She was glistening, dripping wet. 

Severus ran a finger along her pussy lips, bringing his finger to his mouth to get a taste of her juices. 

“Delicious, baby girl.”

He then thumbed her lips apart, watching more of her juices spill out. “So wet for me, baby girl. So wet for me and your fans.” 

He then pulled over a crate of toys. He took out a small metal rod. He placed it on her leg. She shivered. He moved it toward her dripping wet cunt. Sliding the length between her pussy lips. Getting the rod all nice and wet. 

He quickly adjusted the camera view to zoom in and focus on her cunt. He, again, spread her lips for their fans’ viewing pleasure. Severus placed the metal rode between the lips, moving it down, until the rounded end of the rod probed at her opening. 

Hermione whined, her toes flexing, moaning as the cold rod was inserted. 

“Master…!” 

She clenched down on the rod, feeling it go even deeper, but all too soon the rod fell to the floor with a clank. 

“Naughty girl. You’re not suppose to drop things Master gives you.” 

“I’m sorry, Master.” She whispered, clenching down on nothing. 

Severus dug through the crate, pulling out a long dildo with a large bulbous head. It was about half the size of his fist. He gently pushed it on her opening. Watching it slowly spread her cunt wide, watching it being swallowed. 

“Ahh!” 

Severus pulled it back out, to only push it back in. He repeated the motion over and over again making his girl moan and whimper. Watching the bulbous head disappear and reappear. 

Suddenly he shoved it in deep, barely moving it in and out, fast. Making her scream. He pulled out the dildo, watching her drip onto the floor. 

He slipped four fingers into her pussy, “So good for me.” 

He fingered her aggressively. Making her juices go everywhere. 

He pulled his fingers out, licking them.

Severus patted her abused cunt, rubbing the clit. 

He then brought out a bag of balls. He opened it, showing them to the camera. 

He took one out at a time. Pushing them inside her.

“Keep them in there, girl.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Count them.” 

“One…two…three…hnn four….master…five…” 

Severus pushed in the sixth ball, his other hand on her lower stomach, feeling the balls move. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, sliding his finger inside , wiggling it around. Feeling the balls. 

“Full, Master.” She moaned. 

“Well, You’re about to feel absolutely stuffed.” He gestured to the shadows. A large, beefy, naked man stepped out. His cock already hard and dripping. 

He kept a hand over his girl’s cunt, not allowing the balls to pop out. 

“Mr. H is here, say hello to him baby girl.” 

“Hello, Mr. H.” 

“Mr. H here has the honor of fucking your slutty cunt tonight.” 

Mr. H grunted in agreement, his hand now stroking his enormous cock. 

“He’s going to fuck your ball filled pussy. And,” he glanced down at his guest’s heavy balls, “judging by the size of his sack, he hasn’t found release in a long while.”

He zoomed the camera out, so it showed his girl and his guest from the shoulders down. He turned her side ways, perpendicular to the camera’s view. 

He motioned for Mr. H to step forward, his guest lined his cock up to her pussy. Severus quickly removed his hand as Mr. H easily slide his cock inside. 

“Hnn! The balls give her cunt an interesting feel, sir!” Mr. H moaned, pushing his cock in deeper, almost halfway in. 

Hermione whined and moaned, her pussy was being stretched and it burned. In a good way. She felt her eyes roll back into her head, her mouth hanging open. 

Severus took this opportunity to slide his long flaccid cock into her open mouth. His hands on her shoulders. Keeping her from swinging as his guest slowly fucked her. 

“Hnn,” Severus moaned at the sight, “you’re very blessed, Mr. H, every time you’re inside her you can see her stomach protrude more. 

Mr. H laid a giant hand over her stomach, feeling his cock move in and out, along with the balls shifting inside her. 

Severus kept an eye on how fast his guest was thrusting into his girl and made sure to keep the same pace. He felt his cock grow hard within her mouth, and every time his guest would thrust in, he’d shove his cock down her throat. 

The room was filled with deep grunts and wet sounds. 

Mr. H grabbed onto Hermione’s hips, fucking her faster. 

“Sir, where should I come?” Mr. H asked, grinding his hips. 

“Inside her is fine.”

Hermione screamed, well, as much as she could with her lips wrapped around her Master’s cock. 

“You’ll be a good girl, and take not only my come, but our guest’s come as well.” 

Mr. H had his eyes shut tight, focusing on the wonderful cunt that seemed to swallow his cock whole. 

Soon enough, both Severus and Mr. H slammed home, filling Hermione from both ends. Her stomach protruded even more, as her guest filled her womb with his hot thick come. Her mouth quickly filled with her Master’s come, some dripping out of the corners of her mouth. 

Severus slipped out of her mouth, wiping the head of his cock on her cheek. He gently pulled her off of Mr. H’s softening dick, he turned her so her abused come filled pussy faced the camera. He gently rubbed her swollen stomach, giving it a small push. 

“AH! Master!” 

Their guest’s come squirted out, making a large mess on the floor. The balls easily flowed out and rolled away. 

Her stomach deflated as the come left her cunt, she was breathing deeply. Finally feeling empty. 

“Thank our guest, baby girl. Thank Mr. H for fucking your slutty cunt, for filling it with his come.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, exhausted, “Mr. H, for fucking my slutty cunt and for filling me with your come.” 

Severus nodded his thanks to his guest. 

“You’re welcome, I’d be glad to do this again some time, but maybe next time, I’ll get her mouth.” 

Their guest left and Severus turned off the camera.


End file.
